microlite20fandomcom-20200213-history
Druid Spells
0-Level Druid Spells Create Water: Creates 2 gallons/level of pure water. Detect Magic: Detects spells and magic items within 60’ for 1 minute per level. Detect Poison: Detects poison in one creature or object. Mending: Makes minor repairs on an object. Read Magic: Read scrolls and spellbooks. Resistance: Subject gains +1 on saving throws for 1 minute. 1st-Level Druid Spells Entangle: Plants entangle everyone in 40’ radius for 1 minute/level. Faerie Fire: Outlines subjects with light for 1 minute/level, cancels blur, invisibility, etc. Goodberry: 2d4 berries each cure 1 hp (max 8 hp/24 hours). Obscuring Mist: Fog surrounds you, provides concealment for 1 minute/level Produce Flame: 1d6 damage +1/level, touch or thrown. Speak with Animals: You can communicate with animals for 1min/level. 2nd-Level Druid Spells Barkskin: Grants +2 or higher bonus to AC for for 10min/level. Gust of Wind: Blows away or knocks down smaller creatures. Heat Metal: Makes metal so hot it damages those who touch it. Summon Swarm: Summons swarm of bats, rats, or spiders for concentration plus 2 rounds Tree Shape: You look exactly like a tree for 1hour/level. Warp Wood: Bends wood within 20’ radius. 3rd-Level Druid Spells Call Lightning: Calls down 3d6-damage lightning bolts from the sky once per round for 1min/level. Protection from Energy: Absorb 12 points/level of damage from one kind of energy for 10min/level. Speak with Plants: You can talk to normal plants and plant creatures for 1min/level. Spike Growth: For 1hr/level, creatures in area take d4 damage per 5’ movement, may be slowed. Stone Shape: Sculpts stone into any shape. Water Breathing: Subjects can breathe under water for 2 hours/level divided by number of subjects. 4th-Level Druid Spells Air Walk: Subject treads on air for 10min/level Anti-Plant Shell: Keeps animated plants at bay for 10min/level, 10’ radius. Ice Storm: Hail does 5d6 damage in cylinder 40’ across Reincarnate: Brings dead subject back in random body. Repel Vermin: Insects, spiders, and other vermin stay 10’ away for 10min/level. Spike Stones: Creatures in area take 1d8 damage, may be slowed. 5th-Level Druid Spells Awaken: Animal or Tree gains human intellect. Baleful Polymorph: Transforms subject into harmless animal. Call Lightning Storm: As call lightning, but does 5d6 per bolt. Insect Plague: Up to 6 Locust Swarms attack creatures for 1min/level. Transmute Rock to Mud: Transforms 2 10’ cubes per level. Wall of Fire: Deals 2d4 fire damage out to 10 ft. and 1d4 out to 20 ft. Passing through wall deals 2d6 damage +1/level. 6th-Level Druid Spells Fire Seeds: Creates Acorn Grenades (1d6 fire dmg/lvl divided among up to 4 seeds) that explode in a 10’ radius and ignite combustibles. LiveOak: Oak becomes treant guardian. Move Earth: Digs trenches and builds hills, in an area up to 750’ square and 10’ deep. Stone Tell: Talk to natural or worked stone for 1min/lvl. Transport via Plants: Move instantly from one plant to another of its type anywhere. Wall of Stone: Creates a wall of stone that can be shaped. 7th-Level Druid Spells Changestaff: Your staff becomes a treant on command. Control Weather: Changes weather in local area. Earthquake: Intense tremor shakes 80’ radius, collapsing ceilings, opening fissures, etc. Finger of Death: Kills one subject. Fire Storm: Does 1d6/lvl fire damage to 2 10’ cubes per level. Wind Walk: You and your allies turn vaporous and travel at up to 60mph for 1 hour/level.